


Combination

by Kameiko



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, Fights, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: A small fight leads to a strong symbol.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Combination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



Miguel wipes the blood off his lip. Robby had bitten him during their shared kiss. He’s taken back with shock and breathing heavily at the sudden feeling in his chest that threw him further off guard that causes him to stumble to the ground. He hates that he can’t control the situation and Robby is kneeling down to his level with a hand over his own chest, feeling the same emotions. His skin is burning into a pain that feels almost as calm as a sea of blue waves, but still sending his brain into an unwanted need wave of panic and emotional strain. He pushes his Gi near his chest aside to see something engraving itself onto his skin. A logo of a soft gold and black snake curling itself up around a bonsai tree made up of sunsetting colors.

Robby sets himself above Miguel, settling his hand on top of the others mark. He quietly looks down at his own to see the same symbol and color pallet. He can’t believe his own eyes either. He looks up to see Miguel’s breathing has become erratic with nervousness. Gently he helps Miguel sit up and lean him against a nearby stone. They’re at the Miyagi dojo where they decided to have a sparring match with one another, wanting to lend out some pent-up frustration just between each other. An understanding of how much their own homelife sucked, their fights at school caused a lot of tension, and whatever competition between dojo’s comes their way. Obviously, this led to something much greater that a few bruises and bloody punches. Each punch thrown and blocked by one another had eventually muted itself into a kiss.

Miguel closes his eyes and moves his head away when Robby leans in again. He’s not ready to be kissed yet again, but like it or not, the newly said mark makes Robby his lover and fortunate soulmate. He clenches his eyes closed, his mind wondering if Robby is going to go against his wishes of not wanting his tongue on his lip. Robby respects his feelings, knowing he doesn’t have to if he wants to permanently seal the deal. Pulling away he grabs a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge inside the dojo. He uncaps it, returns to his love interest, and brings the cool water to Miguel’s lips. He chooses to let Robby help him out regaining his senses and the hot sun today did make him dehydrated.

Today doesn’t seem to be the day to talk about what just happened. Both really need a time to process everything and decide what to do from here. Do they want to make the soulmate permanent or wait till the marks run their course if they choose to close each other off? Robby will have to let Miguel come to him when he’s ready to talk about what has happened. That’s the boundaries his open mind has set. For now, he sits down cross legged next to Miguel and waits for the other’s breathing to fully calm back down. Robby closes his eyes, and meditates on the events, not completely oblivious to the hand that made its way into his. He peeks an eye open to see Miguel is leaning his head against his shoulder. The breathing has calmed down and a soft snore is coming from his mouth. Robby smiles.


End file.
